Silence
by demo2005
Summary: What happens if matt just doesn't want to live anymore...This is my first fanfic ever,so please read and review!


**Silence - demo2005**

**Summery: what happens when Matt figures life just isn't worth living any more?**

**Rated for blood, slight language, and suicide. This fic takes place in first season. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: no matter how much I dream, Digimon (especially Matt)is not mine sob **

**A/N: hey people! Geez, it's about time I posted something I've written. Well this is my first fic, so please review and tell me if I need to work on stuff. (HELP THE NEWBE!.) anyways, please enjoy!**

**(Oh yah, not sure if it's a one shot yet. Tell me if you want me to continue!)

* * *

**

The night was relatively calm, with just the few crickets chirping and the wind blowing through the tops of the trees.

Stars filled the dark digital sky, creating tiny pinpricks of light for thoughs who were still awake at this hour. All the kayos of the Digital world seemed to be at ease, at least for the moment.

That is, until a blood curdling scream rang out into the night…

The eight digidestined had finally decided to take a break from their long, and tiring trek to spiral mountain for the night and set up camp(sort of).

They were all pretty wiped and were starting to doze off. Breaking the silence of the camp was a yelp from T.K, as he fell face first into his meager food.

"Alright T.K, if you don't like the damn food, just say so, no need to ruin it completely," said Tai, laughing as T.K wiped the rest of his dinner from his face.

"What exactly are you implying there Tai?" Sora huffed. "Just that the food could be way better," he said simply. "Maybe cooking's not your thing. You should have asked Matt to cook, at least he can make something decent."

"You know, that really hurts, after I went out of my way to make this," she frowned slightly. "Besides, Matt's pretty out of it tonight, so I doubt he could have made anything better." "I bet he could," Tai muttered. "What was that?" asked Sora threateningly. "Nothing!" he said hurriedly.

Matt sat alone under a tree, a little a ways from the group, watching as Izzy and Agumon tried to separate the bickering teens as the others sat shaking their heads and laughing. He smiled slightly, and turned away. He wouldn't be joining them tonight. 'The sky looks really pretty tonight' he thought as he let his gaze drift upwards. His eyes looked distant and cold.

As the digidestined lay down for the night, and the fire dimmed, Matt slipped away from the others into the shadowy trees.

He walked deeper into the digital forest and was soon very cold and tired. But he couldn't stop now, he had to finish what he had come all this way to do. No matter how black a deed it was.

His breath was coming in heavy pants, as the ground sloped upwards. His chest tightened and his feet were sore, but he trudged onwards through the darkness. 'It will all be over soon. All this pain will be gone forever.'

He stumbled upon a small clearing and stopped at the edge of it. "Well, this is it," he said quietly, staring at the forest floor, then turned his gaze up to the sky that was just poking through the canopy.

"It's so peaceful here." He stepped into the middle of the clearing. "To bad it won't stay that way for long."

From his pocket, he drew out his pocket knife and ran his fingers over the smooth red plastic cover. He gently slid out the blade and held it tightly.

He pulled off his left glove and let it drop soundlessly to the ground. The cool blade rested against the exposed flesh of his thin, pale wrist. So vulnerable.

For some reason, Matt hesitated. He had it all planed out, he was sure of himself. He wanted this, so why was he stopping?

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the knife in his hand. 'I can't believe this. What the hell's wrong with me? I want this. I don't want to live this fucked up life anymore, so why can't I take my own stupid life?' he shook his blonde head, trying to free his mind of all doubting thoughts, but only achieved to fill it with more.

'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just thought this was the right thing to do, take my own life I mean. Do I really want to die? Right here and now?' he shook his head again trying to stop all thoughts from flowing.

'What about T.K? what will happen to him, huh? He'd be alone, here in the digital world. Did you even think about that?' he cut his thought short. 'He dosen't need me anyways. Plus he's not alone. Tai and the others will look after him. Besides, he doesn't seem to notice me anymore.'

Before another thought could enter his mind, he quickly thrust the knife downwards, letting it sink deep into his wrist, and pulled. At first all he felt was pain. Dull, piercing pain were the knife first struck. Then came the blood. Deep crimson droplets formed on the surface of the cut, then it began to flow freely, turning his pale skin red.

Matt just stared in aw as he watched the blood flow, his life slowly slipping away. Then a wave of pain washed over him. his eyes widened and a shear gasp of pain passed through his lips as the bloody knife slipped from his hand.

He grasped his bleeding wrist with his now free hand, attempting to numb the growing pain. Blood gushed through his fingers, staining his glove.

"damnit…what… have I done..?" he gasped, staring at the blood falling from his hand to the ground, forming a small puddle.

"i…can't…stand…the pain!" he moaned as he lurched forward. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. His body drenched as he lay there, helpless. 'someone, please help me! Please stop the pain!' Matt groaned and passed out, trembling as his life seeped out of him, leaving his body to bathe in a pool of his own blood, the silence slowly devouring him…

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Please R&R and tell me if you think I should continue!(.) Thanks!**


End file.
